


spring love

by Kaix_Maxi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Seemingly unrequited love, chikaita, ckit, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaix_Maxi/pseuds/Kaix_Maxi
Summary: Spring is the season where love blossoms, but for Itaru and Chikage, they're both doing their best to put an end to their current 'unrequited' love. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they're both in love with each other and think they're pursuing an impossible love.(A Double-Perspective story)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	spring love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChetRoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/gifts).



> happy birthday athy,,, this was actually the first fic i made for you and then i asked what AUs and stuff you liked, y'know, like a clown,,, so this was going to be the second fic i was going to give to you but timezones suck and i'm experiencing some p major burn out so you're getting this one first,,, please look forward to the other one,,, i'll finish it off tomorrow (in my timezone),,, hopefully it'll still be the 26th for you by the time i finish lol i'm kind of brain dead rn so i don't really have anything else i want to add here,,, i hope you enjoy it,,,

When Chikage thought back on it, it all began in spring. When the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, he made his first appearance at MANKAI. He masked his lies and his plot of revenge with a polite smile and kept his distance. He had to ensure that no one knew his other side. Although, he guessed the same couldn’t have been said for Chigasaki Itaru. The man had no hesitation in trusting him and exposed his slovenly lifestyle. Despite all the things he’d seen in his life, he couldn’t help but be intrigued. The prince-like man at work was nothing but a sack of lazy bones in his personal life. Perhaps then, he could say that’s when it all started. Unbeknownst to him, spring was also the season where love blossomed. And like a storm, sudden and without warning, it corrupted him.

Chikage didn’t quite know when he started paying more attention to Itaru. Through the rose-tinted glasses, ordinary gradually became extraordinary. The sharp jawline, the scarlet pink irises, the thin lips, the two-toned hair, his pale skin, the hint of cologne - even though it had all been the same as before, it suddenly seemed much more beautiful. He was simply enthralled. However, he simply brushed it off as a fleeting feeling, one that would disappear at a moment’s notice but little did he know that this was an action he would soon come to regret. The spell of love that was supposed to break at midnight never released Chikage from its grasp. And so, he fell deeper and deeper into this spiral of love and despair.

With each passing day, Chikage felt as though he was withering, like a dead rose, even though he should’ve been blooming in the spring. Despite his current state, his thorns were still sharp and prickly. He supposed he could never rid himself of his roots, no matter how hard he tried. Well, not that he ever tried in the first place. He was indebted to the organisation and they would kill him without a moment’s notice if he were to betray them. If there was a place he could let down his guard, then it was in MANKAI. At work, he still had to keep up his front as Utsuki Chikage. He never felt exhausted until now. It seemed as though ‘love’ was gradually beginning to take its toll on him. He had to give up. No matter how tight its grasp was on him, the organisation’s grip would be even tighter. As he thought such things, he observed a shadow fall over him. He glanced upwards from the bench he’d been seated on to find Itaru staring at him.

_ Speak of the devil _ , Chikage thought to himself ironically. Despite Itaru’s slovenly glory and his messy tracksuit, Chikage couldn’t help but smile lightly at seeing him.

“There’s a petal in your hair, senpai,” Itaru commented. He gestured to a certain spot in his own hair and made the motion of sweeping.

Chikage couldn’t help but smile lightly at the motion. He brushed through his hair with his hand and searched for it curiously. “Is it gone?”

Itaru stared blankly then smiled wryly as he shook his head. “I’ll get it for you.”

Itaru’s hand combed through his hair and Chikage tried to remain calm despite the racing of his heart. When Itaru stepped back, he glanced upwards curiously. “You didn’t mess up my hair, did you?”

“Why would I need to when it’s already been done for me, senpai?” Itaru grinned.

“...Uncute junior.”

“...Unromantic senpai.”

Even though the weather was warm and spring was in full bloom, his heart remained frozen and was as cold as winter as he tried to seal away this love.

* * *

At one point, Itaru gradually realised that he often wanted things out of his reach. He felt like a selfish child that pointed at things and said they wanted them. However, if only what he wanted could’ve been obtained so easily. Unfortunately, he always found himself in a bit of a dilemma. His younger self wanted friends, and now, he wanted something else: Utsuki Chikage.

Itaru was hopelessly pining for the man, even though he knew he’d be led straight to the Bad End. If he wasn’t careful, he felt as though he’d reach the Game Over screen. There were a few reasons he thought this; the first being a deep crevice between Chikage and everyone else, aside from Hisoka - there was something else that only the two of them knew.

The second was Chikage’s  _ other  _ job. It felt as though he was a completely different person. Utsuki Chikage was an enigma. If this was some sort of dating sim, he would be the character with the secret route. And currently, Itaru was making the mistake of treading down that route. He knew that he should’ve turned back but he gave in to his selfish desires and fell deeper and deeper into despair.

In the ocean of melancholy, he was drowning. His lungs, trapped and filled with sadness and his mind a constant void, save for the anxiety that continuously haunted him. 

Itaru headed out and decided he’d contemplate the meaning of life with a breath of fresh air, although it seemed as though nothing really went his way. On the bench outside, he found Chikage. He inhaled sharply, took whatever courage he had and headed over. As he did so, he saw a dot of pink in the man’s hair and chuckled to himself softly. He savoured the moment internally until he pointed it out.

“There’s a petal in your hair, senpai.”

He motioned for Chikage to sweep it off and guessed he appeared pretty ridiculous considering Chikage’s blank stare. He gulped as he stared, although Chikage’s voice snapped him back to reality almost immediately.

“Is it gone?”

It was gone. Perhaps it was never even there in the first place, a mere pigment of his imagination to prompt him into what he was about to do. “I’ll get it for you.”

Consumed by desire, Itaru felt selfish. He stepped forward and brushed against Chikage’s hair momentarily. His heart drummed against his chest as he did so and stepped back with clenched fists. He wanted more. Much more. So much more. He was blinded with desire, but he knew it would never be reciprocated. It was obvious. The thin line on Chikage’s lips was a clear sign that the man was uncomfortable with what just happened.

“You didn’t mess up my hair, did you?” Chikage asked.

“Why would I need to when it’s already been done for me, senpai?”

He plastered on a grin, despite the ongoing storm within his mind. 

He had to give up. This love was simply a double-edged sword. Not only would it be a burden to Chikage, it would also hurt him. Even if the apple seemed delicious, beautiful and was a luscious red, he still had to remember that it was poisonous and deadly. The same could’ve been said for this love. Even so, he still wished to take another bite, until he was at its core.

* * *

Chikage plucked out a rose from the garden, fully aware that Tsumugi would probably scold him afterwards. He inhaled shakily and held it out towards Itaru. Even if he regretted it later, Chikage decided he'd surrender himself to this dangerous game.

“Here we go, for the uncute junior.”

Itaru was momentarily taken aback until he smiled resignedly. In this two-player game, would they be able to emerge victorious? Itaru would never know but he'd decided to give up on giving up, even if it meant he’d lead himself to a Bad End.

“Unromantic senpai.”

Love, sudden and without warning, had once again, visited them this spring.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, happy birthday athy,,, you're a great friend and i love you lots,,, this fic was based off the 26th a3tober prompt which is 'spring' so if you see spring a lot, um, yeah. you know why lol. i feel like the two fics i've written for you aren't that great so please look forward to december,,, i'll finish my ckit longfic for you and gift it to you on christmas or smth,,,


End file.
